


In the End of my Life

by peter_panda



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Clockwork Princess - Freeform, Pain, Parabatai, alternate ending:Jem actually died, quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must remain strong and endure-"<br/>"How? How can one endure such pain? How can any human survive such loss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End of my Life

It was a bright sunny day in London.Or maybe,it was dark and cloudy and painful,just as the way he felt.He didn't know and to being honest,he didn't care att all.

How could it possibly hurt so much?

Jem was lying on his bed,pale as always.Lips were moving in restless movements,trying to form words that no one will ever hear or answer.Will was looking at him with every piece of faith in him,prayers moving his own lips in silence as well.Prayers that will never be answered,as it seemed.They haven't yet.

Haven't been for numerous years.

Then there was Charlotte,with pity and sympathy on her face and Will couldn't take it.Couldn't take the fact that she was looking at him like that because soon he will be all alone in this world.Facing it alone,fighting it alone,learning it alone.It was too much to take.

Charlotte was slowly saying things to him,sweet nothings.Everything will be alright,Will.He will be alright.As if he was a little boy to actually believe in those words,as if he can afford to believe in them.

Jem was dying,ever so slowly and nothing in this world will ever be alright after him.Nothing.

"You can make it." Charlotte whispered,try to not wake Jem up. "You are strong,Will.A Shadowhunter."

He wasn't aware that he standed up,wasn't aware he was shouting.

"I am human!" His voice echoed in the high ceiling,filling the room.Jem moved just a little,but remain unconcious.

"We all are." Said Charlotte. "Jem is too.And every human must die,Will.Every living thing must die one day."

"Not this early." Will could swear he heard his heart shattering.

"Faith was never gentle with our kind." said Charlotte,looking at Jem's face with pain in her face.

"What must i do?" asked Will. "Tell me.What am i suppose to do?"

Charlotte took a deep breath,there were tears forming in her eyes as she answered.

"You must remain strong and endure-"

Once again,Will found himself yelling without realizing it.

"How? How can one endure such pain? How can any human survive such loss?"

Now Charlotte was crying and Will realized he was crying too,in fact.He walked to the door,wanting to find a place to hide,a place  
to deny any of this actually happening.

Deny the fact that he was actually losing Jem..

He was about to get out when he heard it.James' weak voice,slowly saying the words that he hoped that he never would hear.

"I love you,Will."

Will turned to look at his face,Jem's eyes were still close,body shivering from whatever vision he was seeing.No doubt that  
Charlotte heard,Will slowly kneeled next to the bed,fingertips shaping patterns on Jem's colorless cheek.

He wanted to say he loved him too.More than anything.More than the world's itself,more than everything that God created.  
But the words didn't come out,there was no reason.Jem was still under his hand now,his slow breathing gone and suddenly there was pain all over him,like there was a dagger in his chest.Parabatai rune was warm and Will knew it was because of blood,knew that that means he's gone now.

Forever.

He needed to say goodbye but it didn't seem necessary anymore.He was gone.He wouldn't hear or care.

Charlotte stand up to hold him and he realized she was shaking,tears covering her face.He trusted her,trusted her to take care of Jem now,to say goodbye in his behalf.

He stormed out of the room,out of the Institute still holding his chest,blood staining his hand and shirt.

He kept walking.Even after his lungs started to hurt.Even after he cannot see clear anymore.

William Herondale kept walking in the dark,wishing to find a place to hide in the shadows.


End file.
